<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adult Kisses and More by Coileddragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439899">Adult Kisses and More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/pseuds/Coileddragon'>Coileddragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love-stuck [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, French Kissing, Intercrural Sex, Marnie is 10, Multiple Orgasms, Pedo!Piers, Piers cant deny Marnie ever, Piers is 20, Sexual Inexperience, Sibling Incest, curious Marnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coileddragon/pseuds/Coileddragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bro?” came the gently inquiring voice from beside Piers, who was sitting on the couch with Marnie curled up against him, watching some minor league battles. The lilt in her voice brought a brief wave of unease, though at this point he had come to accept the unending curiosities of his nearly 11 year old sister.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“Are we gonna have sex?”</p><p>---</p><p>In which this is becoming a series of oneshots because the world needs more Nzmr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nezu | Piers/Mary | Marnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love-stuck [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adult Kisses and More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Piers knew he was in for a storm after Marnie had walked in on him jacking off to her name. He caved so easily to her pleads to help, her admissions of love for him on a physical level a child like her shouldn’t understand. But he just couldn’t deny her. And so when the questions started, he couldn’t just brush those off, either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He excused it as a sort of sex-ed for his little sister, though his guilt would never let him forget that it was his fault this all even started. If he had been quieter, or denied her harder, perhaps he wouldn’t be in this situation at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had gone over the basics with her, how sex worked in it’s most crude and basic form and added in the talk about periods he’d been dreading bringing up. Now was as good a time as any, right? She absorbed it all well, although he couldn’t fault her for the reeling look of disgust at the thought of bleeding monthly from her genitals. Beyond that, she seemed ever interested, asking Piers more and more questions about all sorts of things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had he been doing exactly that night? Did girls do it, too? How do adults kiss? Could she see his penis?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were times where she seemed to accept his refusal to answer until later. Marnie didn’t know just how stressed she was making Piers, but she at least understood when he finally came to a push to stop. Slowly, he had been able to push more boundaries around the subject while still humoring her, and himself, in acts of intimacy. Adult kissing was one of Marnies’ favorites. Piers’ too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro?” came the gently inquiring voice from beside Piers, who was sitting on the couch with Marnie curled up against him, watching some minor league battles. The lilt in her voice brought a brief wave of unease, though at this point he had come to accept the unending curiosities of his nearly 11 year old sister.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we gonna have sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question caught him more off guard than he expected, face falling and staring through the television. Technically, they had a sexual experience that night, though he had strained not to have a repeat incident, and she had urged him into kissing and heavy petting, but nothing beyond that. But he knew what she meant. His eyes slid to the side and he shuffled a little uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm… Probably not ‘till you’re older,” he admitted, glancing down at her and seeing a distinct look of disappointment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arceus, please don’ look at me tha’ way…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He continued with an explanation after a hard swallow, “You’re small, and- and I could really hurt you if we… if we had proper sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But isn’t tha’ what people who really love each other do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not always,” Piers started, taking the opening. “People who love each other do all sorts of things that isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>sex</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They spend time together, ‘n hold hands sometimes, go out on dates, share a bed…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked away in contemplation, then returned her sharp eyes to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they kiss, too. Adult kissing. ‘N touch each other. ‘N there are other ways t’ have sex, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, too smart. She had started off asking about proper sex, the basic baby making maneuvers, but there was more to sex than just that. Piers had been the one to mention it in some half baked hope that this moment would come. He hated himself for getting excited at the idea. Well, he was already in the gutters as it were, right? Might as well stay there… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, loosening the tension that was threatening to cut off his air like an arbok, and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, there are other ways.” his face felt hot as he looked down at her, seeing a mirrored excitement in the way she looked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-can we do that? Please, bro?” she asked, a dusting of pink spreading across her cheeks as she scooted closer to him. “I… I don’t know much about doing things m’self… and.... I wanna feel good with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if he needed an extra push, the way her voice trailed off in her last admission was more than enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anythin’ for you, Marnie.” he replied, meaning every word. “Let’s go to my bed… I have a few ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood, holding her in his arms and taking her to his room. His heart was racing, delighted in his giving in, excited to feed into his desires. He hadn’t wanted to push Marnie into anything, and had even hoped she would lose interest, but part of him wanted her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>her in every way he could have her. And she reciprocated, loving him and urging him to let go of his own fears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if she knew just how much she drove him wild, especially after that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers put her down on his bed and knelt by the bedside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit up and scoot on over to me,” he directed, holding her hips as she moved closer. “I have somethin’ we could do tha’s almost proper sex, but before that, I want to take care of you, okay? Jus’ let me know if you want me to stop at any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, then asked, “Can you kiss me first? Adult kiss?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and pulled himself closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cupping the back of her head, he leaned in and kissed her. Her lips parted eagerly and he could feel her curious tongue prod at his own lips. He opened his mouth to greet her, tongue sliding over her own as heat rose in his chest and pooled between his legs. Piers kissed her deeper, Marnie panting into his mouth as her brothers tongue explored her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled back, her eyes were half lidded and her blush had darkened to crimson, lips shining with spit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in and kissed her throat, tasting her soft, warm skin as he began to pull off her panties from beneath her dress. Her hands wove into his hair as he kissed and ran his tongue over her skin. He wouldn’t bruise her, afraid of her reaction and afraid that others may see, but he did leave gentle marks, ones that would fade by morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he pulled away and leaned further down, flipping up the edges of her dress and kissing the insides of her thighs. Marnie gave a breathy giggle as he did, remarking that it tickled. He moved closer as he kissed, until his lips pressed against her sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding her hips gently, he kissed her lips softly, inhaling her smell before licking the slit. She gasped, her fingers in his hair twitching suddenly. He did it again, slower, tasting her and savoring every moment of it. His tongue teased her lips apart, pushing deeper and licking up against her small clit. Her thighs tightened around him in response and her hips twitched forward, Marnie letting out another breathy gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it again.” she demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, closing his mouth on her clit and licking around the sensitive nub eagerly. The stimulation was a lot for her already, so he slowed again, moaning against her pussy as his tongue thrust into her hole. Marnie took a shaky inhale, rutting her hips against him as he tasted her deepest parts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels weird…” she admitted, and he immediately pulled back, looking up to make sure she was okay. Her face was practically flaming as she stared down at him, not expecting him to stop. “Not in a bad way! Please keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was practically a moan, her brows knit together in desperation and eyes standing out vibrantly against the red of her face. But Piers didn’t need to be told twice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went right back between her legs, dragging his tongue over her lips and plunging into her warm pussy. She tasted far better than anything he could have imagined, alive and hot and salty against his tongue as he groaned against her, nose shoved against her soft pubic skin. Marnie was leaning over him now, whimpering needily as she clutched at the roots of his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked over her clit again and she let out a squeak, trembling thighs holding onto him. Then he sucked on it, tongue swirling over the nub as she started to take sharp breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Piers.. I-I…” her voice was lost in her breathy gasps for air, her hips rutting into his mouth as he ran his tongue over her clit and sucked gently, feeling her orgasm coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tensed up with a small cry, thrusting against his mouth and panting. He could feel her cunt tremble and shake against his lips, juices flowing and dribbling down his chin as he continued to assault the sensitive nub. She moaned as she tugged at his hair, legs around him going stiff, then losing tension as she rode out her orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-stop- no m-more.” she breathed, oversensitive and unable to handle the sensation any further. Piers pulled back, panting and licking his lips. He would’ve loved to keep going, to push her into overstimulation and lose himself in her sounds… But she held the reigns here, and she was still yongu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you like that?” he asked softly, leaning into her neck and planting more gentle kisses there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… It just got too much.” It sounded like an apology, and he pulled back to cup her face in both his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’ worry, I wan’ you t’ enjoy it, ‘n if it gets too much and feels bad, you tell me. I’ll always listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and smiled, leaning into one of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers smiled at her enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am! I want to make you feel good, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers cock twitched at that, already aching from his gorging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Lay down then, up against th’ pillows,” he directed, pulling himself to his feet and noticing just how painfully tight his jeans were feeling now. He undid his pants and kicked them off, his boxers tenting noticeably as he reached over to his bedside table and pulled out the bottle of lubricant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crawled onto the bed, Marnie watching him with tired but curious eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we can’t have proper sex, not yet. But there is a thing we can try…” Piers explained. “I-It’s easier to show than explain. Jus’ let me know if you want me to stop, ‘kay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Kay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers scooted closer, pushing Marnie’s legs up and pulling his cock out of his boxers. He stroked it a few times, looking down at his baby sister. She watched him intently, face flushed post orgasm with her wet pussy showing between her legs. Arceus, he wanted to fuck her so badly. To feel her inside, to seal the bond of closeness…. But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t hurt her if her could help it. One day he’d be able to feel her that way. But not today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poured some lube into his hand and slicked up his cock, face flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, ‘m gonna have you put your legs together, and put both heels up against my chest. Try to squeeze your thighs together as tight as you can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marnie nodded, Piers helping adjust her legs and holding them up. Sucking on his lower lip, he poured a bit more lube onto his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is gonna tickle a bit,” he warned. He slid his lube slicked hand between her thighs, just above her pussy where her legs were the meatiest. She giggled and squirmed as he did, Piers smiling as he got the area warm and wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling his hand out, he moved forward, pressing the head of his cock against the wet part of her thighs. As he pushed between them, he bit back a moan. Piers was so close to her cunt, the bottom of his shaft brushing against the lips still sticky with her juices… He held her legs tight, careful not to squeeze her too tight as he started to pull back and push back in between her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers closed his eyes, mouth falling open as he thought about just… accidentally thrusting inside of her. How hot and warm and slick her cunt would be. Better than this. Closer than this. He moaned as he began to pick up speed, fantasizing about fucking her properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marnie…” he moaned, opening his eyes and looking to see that she was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were half lidded, blush returning in fervor as she focused on his cock thrusting in and out between her legs. Each thrust she twitched, arching her back up against him as he grinded so closely against her pussy. He angled a little lower, pushing against her lips and trying to brush against her clit. Her sound of surprise and sudden rut of her hips was proof it was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you… so much, Marnie.” Piers breathed, watching her squirm and jerk beneath him as he thrust between her legs and rutted against her pussy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you, too. I love you, too, bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want- I want to do s-so much…” he moaned, the friction of her legs barely enough. He gripped her thighs and pushed them tighter together. She moaned breathlessly, panting and nuzzling into his pillow as she brought her hips up in rhythm with his thrusting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting close, watching her, listening to her, fucking her - </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking her. And she was letting him, she wanted him to, she loved him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head fell forward as he dug his fingers into her soft skin, the slick sound of skin on skin the bridge of music to their chorus of moans and pants. There was no greater symphony than this moment, right now. He thrust and gave a choked gasp as he came, slowing as strings of cum stuck to his sisters legs and stained her dress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to chase it, his hips still moving sluggishly as his cock emptied its contents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-bro… your holdin’ a little tight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marnie’s voice snapped him from his orgasmic high, Piers realizing just how tightly he’d been holding her. As he let go, guilt was quick to kill the cloud nine mood as he saw the red marks of his fingers staining her flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit… ‘m so sorry, Marns…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, don’ hurt that much…. But… that felt good.” Marnie replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers pulled himself back, cock sticky and softening, before putting down Marnie’s legs and flopping beside her. He’d clean up later. Maybe in the morning. They could take a bath together… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” he asked, looking at her tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at him and smiled tiredly, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Piers exhaled and smiled, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Marnie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go on a date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he replied, closing his eyes again. “Can even hold hands in public. No one’ll think twice since we’re siblin’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pinkie Promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled up a hand and gave her his pinkie, which she hooked with her own. He sighed softly, Marnie rolling onto her side and curling up against Piers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Night, Piers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’night Marnie. Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>